


Pay Attention

by camshaft22



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Thanksgiving disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clwilson2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/gifts).



> I don't own anything, except my car. Clwilson2006 prompted me while I was drunk.

  
Evan gently tangles his fingers through David’s soft blonde hair, enjoying the slow and almost decedent blow job the taller man was currently giving him. “Oh God, David…” Evan let out a moan, flushing and getting so very close.

All of a sudden, David jerks up and pulls his mouth off. Evan let out a whimper as cold air hit his dick and his eyes flew open.  
“What the-?”

“What is that beeping?” David asks.

“I don’t- What the hell is that smell?” Evan questions as they both realize just what they forgot.

“Thanksgiving!” Evan exclaims, pushing himself up and pulling his pants on as quickly as he can.

David is already running to the kitchen as he notices the bird is on fire. “EVAN!” he yells, looking around for the fire extinguisher. “Where is the extinguisher?”

“In the hall!” Evan shouts as he runs out the door. He can hear David cursing and yelping as Evan grabs it off the wall and hurries back with it, blasting it into the oven. They glance at each other once the fire is out and their turkey is dripping white foam, completely inedible.

“Well.”

Evan sighs and nods. “Well is right. What are we supposed to do with this?”

“Obviously not eat it,” David said dryly.

“Gee, really?” Evan snarks back.

“It’s not like we didn’t already eat Thanksgiving anyway. Why did we even celebrate this one?”

“Because, I’m not Canadian?” Evan asks, sarcastically.

“It’s not my fault you were born in the United States and have shitty choices in holidays!” David snaps as they look at each other.

Evan takes a breath. “Why are we fighting?”

“I-“ David stops and frowns. “Huh. I’m not sure.”

“I’m sorry I yelled.”

David nods and hugs him. “I’m sorry too. That was completely uncalled for.”

“What should we do for dinner?”

“Chinese delivery?”

Evan grinned and pulled out the menus. “Perhaps we shouldn’t try to cook again?”

“Yeah, probably for the best,” David agreed.

 

FIN  



End file.
